Sensor
by Harmony21
Summary: Contacted by a Sensor to help his Chosen, Richard and the others encounter new and terrifying magic in their quest to return her to her family.
1. A Cry For Help

_**Sensor**_

**Richard and his group are camping for the night in the Midland wilds when they each have the same dream at the same time: the Sensor of a young woman from the village of Baldan pleading for help. Rochelle Jandar was taken from her wealthy family as a war prize five years ago by a greedy sorcerer. After Richard and his group free her, she asks for one more favour: to be reunited with her family. But such a task won't be easy.**

Richard sighed as he settled in for the night. The day had been beautiful and unusually quiet. There'd been no attacks, magical or otherwise. It was refreshing to know there could still be days from before his time as the Seeker.

The others, Kahlan, Zedd and Cara were grouped around the fire on their pallets, as tired as he was. Even though no one had used precious energy in a fight the last few days, they'd had little to eat lately. The hunger was the worst part of always being on the move. Even as he settled into sleep, Richard's stomach rumbled.

He shifted, restless. If he was asked, he probably wouldn't be able to explain it, but something didn't feel right. He had no idea what it was, but vowed to find out in the morning.

Two leagues away, a ragged young woman whimpered in pain behind her gag. Blinded by a scrap of cloth and unable to see, she couldn't move. She was tied and chained by a rad'ahan to the cell wall.

Her captor had made sure to give her only the barest essentials: a blanket, a cup of water a day and a small handful of whatever scraps were left from the table. Because of chronic malnutrition, she was too weak to break her bonds, which was made worse by the fact that her limbs had been tied together at angles. By kitty-cornering all four limbs, her captor had made sure there was lots of pain. It was worse than encountering a Mord'Sith. She could move fractionally, but doing so caused bursts of pain through her body.

She sensed the other presence in an instant. _Rob?_

He laid a hand on her wretched shoulder and she sighed. He made her feel better. The heat of his touch drove away the pain and the cold emptiness of her prison. With him, she didn't focus so much on the constant drip of water from the ceiling, or the joyous sound of laughter from beyond the window she couldn't see. She only knew that because Rob had told her it was there.

_What's happening?_

She could feel his slight frown. "The Seeker is sleeping. I heard Jana and Irie speak about him a fortnight ago. He isn't far from here. Do you still want to call for him?"

She nodded, careful not to jostle the rad'ahan. _I've had enough. I want out of here._

"Very well then." He crouched in front of her and, mindful of her pain, his touch was very light. "I'll call him for you, lass."

He threw his head back, eyes glowing.

Richard woke up suddenly, brain racing. He wasn't the only one.

The other three were wide awake, staring around, confused. Kahlan was the first to speak.

"What happened?" When no one answered, she turned to look at Zedd, who looked just as confused as the rest. He shook his head.

Richard frowned at them. "Did you all dream the same thing just now?" They nodded. "What was it?"

Even as he spoke, he thought he knew. He'd never been summoned before, but the man from his dreams had most definitely been summoning him. _Milady needs help,_ the dream man had said.

Handsome, he'd been clean shaven, but wore rags, which Richard guessed concealed a lot of dirt and grime. He'd called himself a Sensor, but Richard had disregarded the word, having never heard it before.

He'd ignored the man's plea, wishing only to get back to sleep, but now that he was awake, the words were tugging at him.

"Zedd, what's a Sensor?"

"Ah yes, that's what he called himself, didn't he? A Sensor, in basic terms is like a Confessor. They are helpers of the people. I've never met one, but it's said the Sensors were rounded up by the great great grandfather of Darken Rahl. If there are some left –" here he looked at Kahlan, the last living Confessor. "– there'll be few in number."

"So is it like being Confessed then?" Richard asked, moving closer to the fire, having just realised how cold he suddenly was. He had personal expericence with Confession.

Zedd shook his head. "They are magical in that they choose a Host or Hostess, and live on them –"

"Live _on _them, like a parasite?" Kahlan asked, her eyes wide.

Nodding, Zedd continued. "Unlike Confessors, males and females are equal in power and ability. Their person is their life, and the Chosen is taken care of until they die. It's like the bond between Confessor and Seeker, only stronger."

"And why is that?" Cara asked.

Zedd sighed. "Because even though a Sensor eats and drinks like we do – in fact, they're remarkably like us – they can also drink blood if they need to."

Richard had a sudden headache. "I don't want to hear anymore. Magical parasites are one thing, but blood drinkers?"

Zedd gave him a look. "They aren't parasites. In fact I imagine you'd be blasted into dust if you called them that."

Richard gave his head a firm shake. "Ok but –"

Shadowy movement just outside the firelight caught his attention. The Sword was in his hand in an instant, but just as he raised it, he froze. The others turned to look.

It was the man from their dreams. He had the transparent look a spirit but Richard sensed no malice in his body language. In fact, he looked upset.

"Please," he begged, his features strained. "Milady needs your help. She's out of time. She'll die if you don't help her."

The Sword of Truth slammed home in its scabbard before Richard realised what he'd done. "Pack up," he ordered. "We're leaving. Now."

They did so. The Sensor waited for them and as they packed up the horses, he pointed north west. "Tis the village of Baldan." He faded from sight.

Richard turned to the others. "Baldan's not very far from here. We can be there in a few hours."

They made good progress. The sun was just beginning to lighten the day when they rode into the village.

The people who were already out and about stared at them. Ignoring them, Richard searched for the Sensor, finally spotting him standing next to the gate of a large, well-kept house.

"Milady is round the back," he said quietly. "Go to the front. You must ask for Mistress Denali to get in." He vanished.

Getting more confused, Richard led the way to the front door. Just from seeing the outside, he could tell the house was very well cared for.

But as they drew closer to the door, terror and hopelessness began to seep through them. "Can you feel that?" Richard whispered.

The others agreed. Something was going on here.

When at last the door opened, a short, severe looking woman with gray hair and wearing servant's garb stood on the other side. She glared at them, her silvery eyes flashing.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Then her eyes slammed to the Sword. "Seeker," she snarled. She reached out before he could move away and grabbed Richard by the ear forcing him to bend over. "I'll not have your kind here!" she snarled, kicking him. Her ankle connected solidly with his crotch, while her knee was thrust viciously into his stomach.

Richard went down hard. As he lay on the ground trying to recover from the sudden attack, he felt Kahlan above him. Cara knelt to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," he replied, getting slowly to his feet. He looked around to see what was happening and saw Kahlan had the woman backed against the wall.

"We want to see Mistress Denali," said Kahlan. The other woman had not been Confessed, but the demand was met anyway.

Grumbling under her breath, she led them through the house to a large and comfortable sitting room with a blazing fire. "Sit," she snapped, gesturing to chairs scattered throughout the room. With an angry "Humph," she left.

As soon as she was out of sight, the Sensor returned. "My name is Rob Baladi. My lady is kept in a small room at the back of the house." He eyed the Sword. "You must get her out. I will distract Maran long enough for you to help her." Before they could reply, he strode quickly out.

For a few moments, the four of them just looked at each other. Richard flew from the room as soon as he felt the surge of desperation, presumably from Rob's woman. The others followed.

He knew he'd been right as soon as he felt the gentle press against his mind when he was facing a small, faded red door.

There was no keyhole.

_Who is it?_ Came the quiet question. There was a hint of fear.

Richard emptied his mind of thought. _It's Richard Cypher, the Seeker. We've come to help you._

_Please get me out!_ There were tears of hysteria in the woman's voice now and Richard's heart plummeted. He thought fast.

"Cara, I want you and Kahlan to talk to Maran. I hate to do it, but Confess her if you have to." As the women left, he turned to Zedd. "Can you open it?"

Zedd studied the faded red square. "Hmm, whoever locked this door had magic, but . . ." He ran his long fingertips over the chipped wood. "Aha!" he said at last. "It was poor magic."

To Richard's relief, the door popped open. The opening was very small, but with a bit of maneuvering, he managed to squeeze through. Zedd was thin but declined to go in and instead opted to wait in the hallway.

The interior of the small room was cold enough to make him shiver. There was very little light and as his eyes adjusted to the dimness, Richard nearly choked on what he saw.

Restrained against the far wall near the only window, the woman lay in a crumpled naked heap, covered only by a thin ragged blanket, her limbs twisted grotesquely behind her back. She was gagged and thick cloth covered her eyes. She was very small, and looked to be somewhere in her mid twenties; despite the filth and grime, she was quite beautiful.

"What's your name?"

She started, and Richard felt her mentally reaching for him. _Rochelle Jandar. Who are you?_

"It's Richard, Rochelle," he said quietly. So as not to startle her again, he moved slowly. Like a predator tracking prey, her concealed gaze followed him, even though she couldn't see him.

He reached for her restraints, but she tensed. _Don't touch me,_ she said softly. It was a gentle command, but command nonetheless.

He frowned. "How can you tell where I am or what I'm doing?"

Her mouth twisted. _I've been here a long time. Too long. Thanks to __Rob, my senses have sharpened somewhat. I can feel the heat from your __body, the air moving around you. I even sensed you in the village. Being bonded to a Sensor has its advantages._

"So how do I get you out of here?"

Maran Chalakansky shrank back in terror when the women entered her kitchen. She knew without asking who she was looking at.

A Confessor and a Mord'Sith. Concealing her fear, she faced them with a stiff spine.

"What do you two want?" she snarled.

The Confessor raised her eyebrows. "We want to know why there's a helpless woman trapped in this house." There was no pity in her gaze.

Maran knew it was mistake to bear her teeth, but she did it anyway. "I know nothing about that. I am but the cook."

"Liar," the Confessor said quietly. "I know you know something. If you don't tell us, I will Confess you."

Maran knew instinctively it was a potentially lethal promise. She looked at the Mord'Sith and didn't like the calculating look on her face.

"If I were you, I'd take Confession," said the hated voice of Rob Baladi. He stepped out from the hall, his intense inhuman golden eyes fixed unblinkingly on her. Despite the rags he wore, his walk was elegant enough for a prince and Maran hated him for it. "I'm afraid death by Cara would hurt more."

Cara smirked. "Later, I'll ask you how you know my name, but he's right." Her smile widened as she took out her agiel. "This feels like having lava poured on you." She looked sideways at Kahlan through her blonde hair. "At least death by Confession can be quick. I can't make that promise." Her smile widened even more. "Nor would I want to."

Maran looked back and forth between them, weighing her options. She opened her mouth to speak, but a shout shattered the interogation.

Richard and Zedd slowly made their way toward the kitchen, supporting Rochelle between them. Richard had managed to rid her of her bonds, but she was in trouble. He could feel how weak she was. Dehydrated and starving, he guessed. Under the ragged blanket, she was too thin and because of the way her limbs had been twisted for so long, she couldn't use them.

Rob rushed towards them, panic and fear mixed with relief written all over his face. Ignoring Richard and Zedd, he scooped her up, tears in his eyes. "Ro?"

Richard felt tears of his own well up at the brokeness in the other man's voice.

Rochelle's dull eyes fluttered open and the expression on her face when she looked at Rob melted Richard's heart. Kahlan had looked at him like that a few times.

Rob kissed her hard. Richard gasped in surprise when a bright golden white light suddenly flared to life, engulfing the two of them. After a moment, it faded and Richard found himself looking at a healthy Rochelle.

Her cheeks were full and her skin glowed. Her hair, which had been limp and filthy now shone a bright copper gold. Her brilliant green eyes were no longer dull but shone with life. Instead of rags, she wore a fine hunter green dress with silver and gold threading.

"How on earth –?" Kahlan cried.

Rochelle smiled at them. "I can't thank you enough for getting me out of there. There was once a woman who lived here, but she died; her husband, the master of this house was a sorcerer who feared anyone in a position of power. He made the jounrney to my village to speak to my father, but they ended up fighting. That was five years ago. I was taken as his war prize. He'd spelled that little room so I couldn't speak, and covered my mouth and eyes so I couldn't see or scream. Rob's powers don't work there either. We could communicate, but he couldn't Bond or eat. Maran was the only one who could feed me and I hated her for it. As my Sensor, Rob should have done it."

"So no matter what, you couldn't get out, and Rob couldn't help," said Zedd. "That's why you needed us."

Nodding, she rested her head on Rob's shoulder. Like Rochelle, he no longer wore rags, but a fine golden outfit with black thread that almost matched his eyes. His long, thick black hair was a stark contrast to his clothes.

"My father was the mayor of Bakstead," Rochelle continued. "I've not seen him in years."

"We'll help you find him."

As they made to leave, Maran came rushing in from the kitchen waving a knife and screaming madly, an insane expression on her face.

Kahlan, who was closest to the kitchen door, ducked the knife and grabbed Maran by the throat. Knowing what was going to happen, Richard turned away as her eyes went black. "Everyone out," Kahlan said tightly.

Several minutes later, Kahlan appeared at the front door, alone. The group was huddled in a circle just outside the front gate; Rochelle was the first to approach her. "What did you do?" she asked, her voice anxious.

Kahlan laid a hand on her shoulder. "She paid for what she did to you."

The sudden understanding in Rochelle's eyes made Kahlan's heart clench. "I'm sorry," she murmered.

Rob embraced Rochelle from behind and her head plopped limply onto his shoulder, tears in her eyes.

Kahlan regretted her choice, but only because it upset Rochelle. "I'm really sorry," she said again. "I didn't have a choice."

"We all have choices," said Zedd coming up with the horses. "That's what makes this world go. Now let's find Rochelle's family."

They mounted; as they started off, Richard took a deep breath, wondering what they would encounter next.


	2. The Problem With Richard

By early afternoon, they'd made it to the foothills beyond Baldan. So far it had been mostly grasslands. Now, there was thick forest ahead.

Zedd sensed it the moment they entered the second clearing. "Stop!" he hissed. Then he spotted Richard and Kahlan. "Cara, seperate them! They'd gotten off their horse and were going at each other with such desperation, Zedd was afraid of what would happen if they managed to consumate. They'd not been together yet because of Kahlan's power and Zedd knew all would be lost if Richard was Confessed by Kahlan.

Because they loved each other, Kahlan's power would work differently on Richard than it did on others. She had control of anyone she Confessed but if she were to do it to Richard, but the essence of who – and what - he was would be destroyed. Her control over him would be absolute and with no free will, Richard would be like Kieran, the previous Seeker.

Richard had already been Confessed once, by the untrained Annabelle, and Zedd for one, didn't want it happening again. His misson was too important and he had been extremely unpredictable when Annabelle had Confessed him.

He turned to tell Rob and Rochelle to leave, but they had already fallen victim to the same thing as Richard and Kahlan. Cara was looking at him with confusion.

"What is it Zedd?"

"We need to get out of here, now!" Cara couldn't understand the alarm in the wizard's voice.

"Why, it's just a clear –"

He gave her a pointed look. "This is the Glen of Love."

The name clicked in Cara's memory. She'd read about it before, a long time ago. The Glen of Love was infamous for luring lovers, who slowly killed themselves with their need. No one escaped, because the Glen had three stages for those unlucky enough to fall victim to it: tree, ground and underground.

Of course, Cara was betting most lovers didn't travel with a Wizard of the First Order and a Mord'Sith.

"Don't worry about them just yet," Zedd was saying, pointing to Rob and Rochelle. He nodded at Richard and Kahlan. "We need to get those two apart."

Cara strode over to where Richard had Kahlan against a tree, but she realised she was too late. He was already pounding into her.

"Zedd!" She stepped quickly out of the way as he shot a blast of webbing at them.

He missed and the blast hit rounded silvery grey walls that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the –" Cara stared at the walls. Smoothly contoured, they wrapped around and through the trees surrounding the clearing. She didn't see a door. "How do we get out? The Glen's magic's not affecting us."

Zedd rolled his eyes. "Of course not." The obvious implications in his voice made Cara grit her teeth.

"So now what?"

Zedd moved close enough to study Richard and Kahlan. "Their eyes are white," he said. "By the time they die, they'll have turned black."

"Three stages, three colours." Cara guessed. "So silver is the ground then?"

Zedd nodded. "Three colours to symbolise the fall from Innocence. They need to be seperated before they get there. Grab him."

Cara seized Richard around the ribs, holding tightly to slow his rapid breathing as Zedd grabbed Kahlan. Both screamed and fought, but she and Zedd managed to hold on, dragging them away from each other.

Wasting no time, Zedd blasted Richard with webbing and then did the same thing to Kahlan. Unable to move, they were secure, for the moment.

Rochelle and Rob were already on the ground, their eyes a blinding liquid silver. Rob looked up at them; there weren't many things that scared Cara but she shivered at the look on his face. After a moment, he turned his attention back to Rochelle and continued pounding away, grunting as he did so.

Zedd didn't bother to seperate them. He blasted them as they were, the pose very embarassing. He sighed. "Now that we have that dealt with, let's find a way out."

For the next hour, they went over every inch of the silvery walls. When they found nothing, Zedd threw up his hands. "I don't know," he sighed. "There's no spells to get rid of them. With exception to us, anyone who enters dies. I suppose we'll have to stay here until morning."

"With them?" Cara curled her lip in disgust and pointed to the sexual tableau. Richard and Kahlan were still frozen, looking somewhat comical in their attempts to get to each other. Rob and Rochelle's appearence was just downright rude.

Zedd managed to create five large blankets. He threw three over the lovers and handed another to Cara. Then he created a fire.

They bedded down as night began to fall. Cara hoped tomorrow would be better than today had been.

A strange sound woke Zedd from his sleep. The sun was beginning to lighten the day and he realised the walls were fading.

"Cara!" he hissed, waking her.

She was on her feet in an instant, agiel in hand, but relaxed when she saw it was only the walls.

Realising they could now leave, Zedd made the fire disappear. Beyond Rochelle and Rob, he could see the horses. They appeared as anxious to get away as he did.

Cara took her agiel and stabbed through the webbing surrounding Richard. She glared at him as he came to.

"Idiot!" she snarled, smacking him on the chest.

Released by Zedd, Kahlan came over. "We didn't know," she said softly.

Cara turned her glare on the Confessor. "He's not Confessed is he?"

Richrd laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No. I could feel it trying to work, but the Glen's magic cancelled it out."

Zedd was already mounting his horse as Rob and Rochelle came out of their stupor.

"Mount up," said Zedd. "Let's get out of here, before we're trapped by something else."

They left as quickly as they could.

Just beyond the Glen's borders, a shadowy figured watched and listened. He'd been tracking the Seeker since yesterday; he had a job to do and even though he'd not intended to stay and see the results, now he wanted to see what would happen. Things were going to to get interesting

Smiling to himself, he returned to his horse and, skirting the Glen, began to pick his way through the forest.

The group hadn't gone far from the Glen of Love when Rob halted his horse. Rochelle tensed behind him. Having been bonded to him for the last six years, she knew him well. "What is it?" she whispered.

Rob was frozen, listening; so were the others. "We're being followed," he said, getting down. He handed the reins to Rochelle and waved his arms. A moment later, an obviously magical sword, a black and red one, appeared in his hand. Like the Sword of Truth, its lower half was engraved with runes. They shone gold against the black and red steel.

"Please put it away, I'm unarmed," said a nervous male voice, as a man appeared from the shadow of the trees, riding a large horse. He was scruffy and wore tattered rags. He carried no visible weapons.

Rob remained still. Behind him, the sound of metal being drawn made the other man frown.

"I told you I'm unarmed."

Rob held out a hand and two dacras flew through the air toward him. Catching them, he said, "Unarmed eh? What do you called these?"

"Gifts?" he asked weakly.

"Who are you?" Richard asked, his Sword at the ready. "What do you want?"

"I saw you in the Glen. I was hoping I could join you as far as Karadin's Plateau."

Richard's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I have family near Masteau."

Rob lowered his sword, but his gaze didn't leave the man's face. "I'm a Sensor," he said, danger in his voice. "You know what a Sensor is, don't you?"

Now the man was shaking. Richard sensed he was afraid of Rob, and if not him personally, then his powers. "Yes. Please, I don't want any trouble."

"He's telling the truth," said Kahlan. "Let him come."

"Any trouble," growled Rob, sheathing his sword and glancing at Rochelle. "Any at all, and I'll turn you into a blanket."

The man gulped, his eyes wide. "Yes, milord."

They set off again. Kahlan noticed that Cara kept sending the stranger cold looks. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'll know if you lie."

"Roman Ulrich. I'm going to visit my cousin. She lives just outside Masteau."

Silence fell as they left the forest and returned again to open grasslands. Roman proved to be a capable rider, keeping up with Richard at the front of the group.

At the back, Zedd pulled his horse up next to Kahlan. "Something's wrong," he said in a low voice, nodding towards Roman.

"What?" Kahlan whispered, watching and listening. Cara, Rochelle and Rob were between them, but Kahlan could hear Richard and Roman talking in low voices.

"There's something about his aura," Zedd was saying, his eyes fixed on Roman's back. "I think he's –"

"Richard!" Cara cried in alarm as Richard fell limply to the hard ground. She leapt down and ran after Roman, who had grabbed Richard's horse.

But she wasn't fast enough. By the time everyone had dismounted and gathered around Richard, Roman and the horses had disappeared.

Kahlan crouched and took Richard's head into her lap. "What did he do?"

Zedd shared a look with Rob. "What do you think?"

Brow furrowed, Rob knelt and laid a hand on Richard's chest. He murmered in a language Zedd didn't know, but guessed it was the Sensor tongue.

After a moment, Rob sat back with a weary sigh. "That bastard decieved us," he said tightly, anger lacing his words. He pointed to Richard's arm, where there was a trickle of blood. "He's been injected with Adacin."

Everyone but Zedd looked confused. "What's Adacin?" Cara asked.

"It's a powerful magical drug," said Zedd. "When ingested – or in this case - injected, it's somewhat similar to Confessor magic. I've never seen it used, but it's supposedly as bad as being Confessed. Are you sure it's Adacin?"

"Yes," said Rob. "It was thought to have disappeared centuries ago, but there's no mistaking that smell."

Kahlan gasped, her gaze zipping down to Richard's face. "So he's –?"

Rob shook his head. "Adacin attacks the victim's brain, activating instincts and desires. For most, it brings out things that are kept hidden, but we can't be sure with Richard. He's not like others.

"The use of Adacin ran rampant in the time of my ancestors, when the first Sensors roamed the earth. There's no telling what he'll be like when he wakes up."

"What do we do?" Rochelle asked, looking in the direction Roman had gone with the horses.

"Masteau is just a few leagues from here," said Zedd. "If Roman was telling the truth –"

"He was –" said Kahlan.

"– then he won't have gone very far. We can catch up to him. It's still early."

"What should we do with –" Cara began.

Rob produced a rad'ahan and snapped it around Richard's neck then passed a hand over his body, and ropes appeared at his wrists. He didn't miss Rochelle's grimace.

"Just in case," he said, trying to soothe her, knowing why she hated ropes. "Hopefully the rad'ahan will keep the magic from activating."

"And if it doesn't?" Kahlan asked, dread in her voice.

She didn't like the look in his eyes. "It doesn't take long for the magic to being working. We'll just have to deal with that when – and if – it happens. There are varying degrees."

Getting to his feet, Rob made a stretcher from nowhere. It floated at waist height, just right for laying someone on it. When Cara raised a brow, he said, "This is easier than trying to carry him."

"I always thought Zedd's magic was strange," Cara drawled. "but yours is downright insane."

"I'm a Sensor whose power is no longer contained by a spelled room. Our powers are many." Rob's gaze flicked to Zedd. "Some of us are even more powerful than wizards of the First Order."

Zedd's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"No."

"Let's not start arguing," said Rochelle. "We should get going."

They loaded Richard onto the floating wooden stretcher, and as they trotted off, it kept pace.

At the top of the next rise, a feral cry made them halt.

Richard was awake. Kahlan was the first to reach him. "Richard?"

"Kahlan, be careful," Rob warned. "He may not be the same as he was. Adacin can be unpredictable."

"From the way he's looking at her, I'd say he's fine," said Cara, rolling her eyes. Rob grit his teeth.

"He may look normal now, but just wait. Sensors are immune to most drugs, including Adacin. My ancestors kept records of what it made people do, what the degrees of severity were. It's not pretty."

"Do we have to worry?" Rochelle asked, her voice trembling.

Rob hugged her. "No. Taking Adacin is akin to a personal injury. It only happens to one person. The only reason it spread so rapidly in my ancestor's time was because corrupt wizards were killing anyone who ingested it and using their blood in potions. That's how it spread."

Richard grunted and motioned at the ground. "He wants to get up," said Kahlan.

So far, Richard hadn't looked at anyone but Kahlan, but as soon as he saw the others, he faced them and bared his teeth in an angry snarl; somehow, despite his bonds, he managed to draw the Sword.

Rochelle drew back, away from him. "Is that what you meant?"

Rob nodded as he drew his own sword. "You helped free us. I don't want to fight you, Richard."

A feral growl sounded in Richard's throat. Behind him, Kahlan was the only one brave enough to stand her ground.

"Richard." Her voice was soothing, the tone a mother might use on a child. "It's ok, they're friends." As soon as she touched his shoulder, he looked back at her, and his expression softened.

He dropped the Sword. "Maree sa akna," he whispered, nuzzling her.

"Oh great, he doesn't even speak English anymore. Wonderful," Cara griped.

Rob was watching Richard closely. "Check his eyes, Kahlan. What colour are they?"

She did so. "Light brown."

Rob frowned. "What colour are they normally?"

"Dark, like the soil. Why, what does that mean?"

"The enemy is in big trouble, that's what it means."

"What?"

Rob sighed. "Adacin was first made by a powerful wizard. He'd been working on a potion to cure his daughter, who had come down with a deadly disease."

"What happened?" Cara asked, frowning as she glanced at Richard, whose head rested lovingly on Kahlan's shoulder.

"It worked more slowly then. After his daughter died, the wizard took some Adacin and went to find the Seeker. He swallowed it and made a promise – with the Seeker as witness – that one day, with Adacin in his blood, his spirit would return. The Seeker was forced to kill him."

"I've read about this ancient wizard," said Zedd. "After making his promise, he became little more than a helpless slave to his instincts. Only his wife could tame him."

Rob nodded. "Because their love was strong enough."

"I've said it before; there's no force, magical or otherwise, that is more powerful than love," said Zedd.

Cara looked back at Kahlan and Richard, whose nose was buried in her neck. "For Richard's sake, I hope it doesn't last."

All Richard could focus on was Kahlan. He'd been Confessed once, and this felt exactly the same. When he looked at her, all he could think about was being near her, breathing in her womanly scent.

Touching her, pleasing her. His body was desperate. When he looked away from her, his only instinct was to defend her.

He couldn't help it. Addicted to her, he couldn't leave her side.

He had vague memories. Only the ones involving Kahlan were clear, the good and the bad.

What thoughts he had were in English, but when he tried to speak, a strange sound escaped him. He could think and understand English, but couldn't speak it.

"What language is Richard speaking Zedd?" Kahlan was speaking.

Zedd shrugged. "Rob seems to know more about this than I do."

"It's the ancient language the wizard spoke. I imagine Richard's thinking is in English, but his words are Morsa."

"Is that true?" Kahlan asked.

Richard nodded.

Right then, Rob's far-reaching hearing detected hoofbeats. "Someone's coming, we need to move."

As they set off, Kahlan found herself distracted by Richard who was doubled up with her. Even though she'd seen him Confessed before, she had no idea what Adacin would do to him. She'd never admit it, but it scared her.

So far, it appeared the drug was making him devoted to her and only her. Confession had made him the same way with Annabelle.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Manara," he said.

"Does it feel like your Confessed?" Kahlan asked, yelling a little to be heard over the pounding of hoofbeats.

She felt him nod.

They travelled far and fast, but it wasn't long before frantic shouts up ahead made them slow.

It was members of the resistance. Their leader, Aron, smiled at them.

"Seeker! I'm glad we found you."

Glancing at Richard, Zedd motioned to Rob and they took Aron aside.

A few moments later, Aron approached Kahlan.

A few feet from her, Richard snarled and leapt down, the Sword at Aron's throat.

"Richard no!" Kahlan cried. She stepped in front of him. "He's a friend. He doesn't want to hurt you, he just wants to talk."

Cara snorted. "You can talk to him if you understand Morsa."

Aron frowned. "Morsa? The ancient wizard tongue?"

"Yes," said Rob. "Richard was attacked by a man an hour ago. Adacin."

Aron's eyes were very wide. "I've heard of it, but I thought Adacin disappeared with the ancient people."

"That's what we thought too," said Zedd, eyeing Richard, who'd returned the Sword to its scabbard and was standing protectively in front of Kahlan.

"Aron, we need to get to Bakstead," Rob said, glancing at Rochelle, who appeared unnerved. "Rochelle and I have been captive in Baldan."

"We can go with you as far as Helsani," Aron replied, his eye on Richard, who still looked furious. "But no further. It's only a day's ride from there."

Kahlan grabbed Richard and hauled him back to her horse. "Mount up," she said, leaping lightly into the saddle.

"Kera minatra," he mumbled.

He climbed up behind her.

"What did he say?" Rob asked as they followed Aron and his men toward Helsani. Beyond it was the Shavari mountain range and after that, Bakstead.

"Kera minatra," Kahlan said with a furrowed brow.

"It means 'yes mistress'."

Kahlan frowned at Richard over her shoulder. "But he's not Confessed. Only the Confessed say that."

Rob shrugged. "Adacin makes every person feel a little different. Has he ever been Confessed before?"

"Once." She told him about what had happened with Annabelle.

"Mm, maybe that's why he feels that way."

"Maybe."

Everyone was quiet as they continued northeast. It was dusk when they reached Helsani. After saying goodbye, Aron and his men parted.

"Good luck," said Rob.

"You too," said Aron, wheeling his horse around. The fighters disappeared into the gathering darkness.

The village of Helsani lay at the bottom of the hill. As full darkness decended, the exhausted riders led the horses down the hill and to the first inn they saw.

The innkeeper, a pretty brunette, was behind the bar when they walked in. She stared at Richard as they approached the counter.

"Seeker!" She cried, grinning wide. Then her grin vanished. "Mother Confessor, his eyes! What's wrong with him?"

While Kahlan examined Richard, whose eyes were now a dark beige colour, Rob and Zedd explained what had happened during their ride. With the inn nearly empty, the woman was happy to give them rooms. After a hot meal, she showed them upstairs.

"May the spirits protect you," she whispered to Kahlan, glancing at Richard. Earlier ordered by Kahlan not to look at anyone else but her, his gaze was focussed on the wall.

Nodding, Kahlan said goodnight and closed her door, Richard on her heels.

Her head pounding, Kahlan snuggled into the warm covers. "Night," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

If she heard Richard's reply, she didn't notice. She was already asleep.


	3. Explanations

The sun was already shining when Kahlan opened her eyes. She looked for Richard, but he wasn't in the room.

She left quickly, and found the rest of the group, gathered downstairs, enjoying breakfast.

"Where's Richard?" she asked, scanning the room.

They looked at her in genuine confusion. "Richard who?" Zedd asked, biting off a mouthful of bread. "There's no one named Richard here."

Kahlan gasped. They didn't remember! What was going on?

Scared now, she checked the room again, and then the faces of her friends. They were beginning to look annoyed.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Rochelle asked, her voice hard.

"Zedd, what's the name of your grandson?" Kahlan asked. She knew her voice was bordering on hysteria, but she didn't care. She had to find Richard.

Zedd frowned at her. "I don't have a grandson, and it's Zeddicus, Miss."

Kahlan felt faint. What was happening? They had no knowledge of her or Richard or what they were fighting for.

Then she realised that she wasn't wearing her Confessor dress, or any of her usual attire. Instead, she wore a simple serving girl's dress. And although Cara sat at the table, she wasn't wearing her signature burgundy leather.

Kahlan felt sick. Cara wasn't a Mord'Sith. Zedd didn't know about Richard being his grandson . . . she wasn't a Confessor.

Unable to take any more, she ran out the door, where, in constrast to what she felt, the sun shone brightly, soothing and warm.

The muted sound of hooves made her spin around. She cried out in relief when Richard emerged from the stables, leading his horse.

"Richard!" she cried, running to him.

Unlike the others, he grinned at her and swept her up in a big hug. "Kahlan," he breathed.

"The Adacin . . ."

He released her. "No. This is a dream, it's why I can speak English here."

She checked his eyes. They were their usual warm dark brown. "How long will the Adacin last?"

He hugged her again. "I don't know. As long as it's in my system, I can't leave your side."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He kissed her. "Don't be."

She turned to look at the inn's door, through which Zedd, Rochelle, Rob and Cara were leaving. "They don't remember."

"And they won't, until you wake up."

Nodding, she turned to go back in as the group disappeared from view. "Where are you, in the real world?"

He fisted a hand over his heart then laid it over hers. "Right next to you, on the floor, sleeping. Wake up, Kahlan."

She blinked and he vanished, but his voice was still there, urging her to open her eyes.

"Wake up . . . Kahlan . . ."

Her eyes shot open to darkness.

It was the middle of the night. The world was quiet, but her thoughts weren't. They flew in circles through her mind, one after another.

The dream had been so vivid.

Shaking from adreneline, Kahlan pushed back the bedcovers and peered over the side of the bed.

Richard lay on his side, facing the bed. She was surprised to see he was awake. Noticing her staring at him, he smiled up at her.

Still shaky, she motioned him up onto the bed. She could see his concerned frown through the darkness.

Hesitantly, she told him what she'd seen. He nodded and smiled when she finished.

Now she was confused. "Did you see it too?"

He nodded. "Ma kensa sequie," he whispered.

Sighing, she lay down with Richard at her back. As if he knew she'd have trouble going to sleep again, he rubbed lazy circles on her back, comforting her.

A few minutes later, he put an arm and a leg over her, and stayed that way the entire night, covering her protectively. Kahlan closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't have been able to sleep without him. He was her life, and she was his. And no matter what the Adacin made him do, she wasn't going to leave his side.

When the sun rose, Kahlan wondered if she was dreaming again. But when she opened her eyes to Richard's warm smile, she knew it was real.

His eyes were light beige, only a shade lighter than they'd been the night before. She also thought she saw some red in them, but dismissed it.

He stayed at her side as she dressed and went downstairs. It was exactly the same as her dream, only the clothes were different. She wore her green dress and Cara, her leather.

And unlike the dream, the group smiled warmly at them as she and Richard sat down and ordered breakfast.

In the stables, the horses were fidgety. No one could blame them. Roman had a half day's ride head start, and Kahlan for one, wanted Richard freed from the Adacin's hold.

They made good time. By midday, they were halfway to Masteau.

Riding at the back of the group, Richard suddenly stopped, his body pulsing with dulled pain. Just ahead of him, Zedd and Kahlan also halted.

"Richard?" Kahlan frowned at him, and noticed there was more red in his eyes than there had been that morning. "What is it?"

Feral snarls exploding from his throat caught the attention of Cara, Rochelle and Rob, who came to see what was happening. Rob cursed.

"Everyone back away!" he hissed, jumping down and unsheathing his black and red sword. Kahlan's eyes widened at the alarm in his voice.

"What's happening to him?"

Rob hesitated, his gazed fixed unblinkingly on Richard, who had fallen from the saddle and now lay on the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. Kahlan caught Cara's eye; they were both thinking the same thing. This had happened before, when his han emerged.

The Sisters of the Light had been with them then.

"The Adacin's full blown." His jaw tight, Rob slowly circled Richard, keeping his sword raised. "Until now, it affected only parts of his brain. Now it's all over it."

"What're we going to do?" Rochelle asked, staring at Richard.

Rob looked over at Kahlan, who was frozen, pale with fear. "Richard has bonded to the Mother Confessor and she's the only one who can command him."

"What?" Kahlan gasped, her gaze flying from Richard to Rob. "What do you mean?"

The Sensor sighed. "My people believe that once the Adacin takes hold, the victim will instinctively bond to one person . . . in this case you. Now that Richard is not himself, you are the only one that can command him to your will."

"Like Confession?" Cara asked with a frown. She was staring at Richard, who'd risen to his knees. He paddled in a circle, blindly searching for Kahlan. Facing her, a sound rumbled in the back of his throat that made everyone stare.

"What's he –" Rochelle began, but Richard's sudden lunge in Kahlan's direction cut her off.

Everyone moved at once; Rochelle and Rob made to grab him from behind while Cara jumped in front of Kahlan, her hand out, as if to ward off a magical attack. Zedd attempted to blast Richard with webbing, but it missed, hitting a tree instead.

Richard froze, squaring off with Cara, who looked determined not to let him any closer. As she raised her agiel, Kahlan put a hand on her arm, stilling her.

"It's alright, Cara," she said. "Rob's telling the truth. Richard ought to do whatever I say."

She kept her eye firmly on him as she stepped out from behind Cara, who looked shocked.

"Are you crazy?" The Mord'Sith cried.

Kahlan ignored her and instead, reached out to cup Richard's face. His eyes closed and he rubbed his stubbled cheek against her palm. Grabbing her hand, he rubbed his thumb over the inside of her wrist. Desire shot through her, but she tamped it down. There was no way she was going to do it with an audience.

"Richard, stop," she said softly. Her voice was so quiet, she barely heard it, but he froze the moment the words had left her. Inwardly, she smiled at the pleading look in his eyes.

"Kahlan, can I talk to you for a moment . . . alone?" She didn't like Rob's tone or look he gave her.

He took her out of sight of the others and faced her with such grimness, she felt like a punished child.

After a moment, it went out of him. "I had hoped not to put you in this position," he said, his voice weary. "You're going to have to let him Bond to you."

She frowned. "What?"

Tired, he scrubbed his face. "The Adacin, now that its taken hold, it's made him like me. As long as he is under its influence – your influence – he will die if he doesn't Bond."

She shook her head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Bloody hell, you lot are going to kill me," he said with a heavy sigh. His beautiful golden eyes flared green and a few moments later, Rochelle appeared, looking nervous and apprehensive.

"He wants me to show you how to Bond," she told Kahlan. "It takes some getting used to, but it's not that hard."

"How – how often have you done it?"

"He Chose me a year before our capture." Her voice was quiet, no more than a whisper. "In that time, we'd only Bonded half a dozen times. During our incarceration, he could Take, but was unable to Bond."

"So what is that exactly, Taking and Bonding?"

Rob put an arm around Rochelle. "Sensors can Take blood from their Chosen, which is how I survived our time in that room. Bonding is more understandable when it's shown."

He led them back to where the others waited. "Watch."

He positioned himself behind Rochelle and wrapped his arms around her. They all but molded and fused together and a moment later, Rob was gone.

"What the hell?" Zedd asked. "Where'd he go?"

Rochelle smiled. "He's on my back." Grabbing Zedd's hand, she put it on her shoulder. "That's how he Bonds."

Curious, Zedd ran his hand from the base of her skull to her hip. Although he wasn't visible, Rob was there, smaller than usual, but solid and real. "And this is what Richard has to do?"

She nodded. "It's easy. Bonding was designed so the Sensor could move on their Chosen like clothes. They stretch and bend." At the look on Kahlan's face, she said, "It's only until the Adacin wears off."

When Kahlan's expression didn't change, Rochelle hugged her. "It's ok to be scared. I was all but forced into it the first time. My mother had to tie me to a chair." She smiled at the look of horror gracing Kahlan's face. "You'll be fine, trust me."

"I can't believe this," said Cara, looking from Kahlan to Rochelle to Richard. "You're crazy!"

Rochelle's gaze hardened. "Crazy would be letting Richard die, and Roman escape. The Seeker has to Bond, it's the only way he'll survive."

Cara stalked off with a huff.

"What exactly is the point of Bonding?" Zedd asked. "Isn't it just like wearing another layer of clothing?"

Rochelle gave him a small smile. "Bonding restores a Sensor energy, like sleeping if you will. When they're not sleeping, a Sensor watches for danger from behind the Chosen can't sense or see. Right now, Rob's sound asleep. At least he doesn't snore."

Zedd flinched at the jab. He'd been told before that he snored . . . a lot.

"Ok, show me what to do," said Kahlan, shaking again. She wasn't sure she could go through with it.

As if understanding her turmoil, Richard laid a hand on her arm, nodding, his expression reassuring. "Isilai manona, Kalaia."

"Let her show you how," Kahlan said to him, nodding at Rochelle.

Moving slowly, lest she provoke him, Rochelle took Richard's hand and encouraged him to feel along her back. "That's what you have to do," she said. "If you don't, you'll die."

He nodded, his gaze off to her left. With a sigh, Rochelle showed Richard how to hold Kahlan so the Bonding would work properly.

"Picture yourself a part of Kahlan," Rochelle said, moving behind him and setting firm hands on his shoulders.

"This feels ridicious," said Kahlan.

Rochelle ignored her. "Enter her, become a part of her."

Kahlan's world went black for a brief instant and she knew right then what had happened.

Richard was gone. He was a part of her.

But for how long?


End file.
